


catnip

by akita520430



Category: Izumako
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akita520430/pseuds/akita520430





	catnip

Catnip

回家的時候天色已漸漸變暗。瀬名泉用鑰匙開了門，就看見窩在沙發上看電視的遊木真。那人的發情期過了不久，家貓的本性還在，連尾巴也是翹起來的。聽見開門的聲音，他豎起了耳朵，敏銳地轉過頭，朝他露出溫和的微笑，“歡迎回家~”   
真可愛。瀬名泉這樣想，也把心裡的想法付諸實行了。他坐在遊木真的旁邊，用力地抱緊了他，還在頸窩處嗅了嗅——很好，都是他的味道。  
他們不是普通人。正確來說，他們是能化身為貓的人。擁有這種基因的人類相當稀有，一千萬人裡也不保證能找到一個。瀬名泉第一次變成貓是小學三年級的事情，他那時正好放學，在無人的小巷裡完成變形，走出街口的時候，卻遇見了另一隻貓。  
亞麻色的頭髮，綠色的眼睛，還用熟悉的聲音喊他お兄ちゃん。  
也就是這樣，他跟遊木真就有了第一個兩人之間的小秘密。  
由於身體裡具備部分貓的基因，他們偶爾也會表露出貓咪獨有的特性。遊木真的貓化程度比他高，甚至連發情期都有。當了三年的戀人，瀬名泉早就適應了那個在發情期間忽然變得異常積極的遊木真。雖說他們平日也有定期做愛，但發情期間的情事是截然不同的，無論是強度，還是疲累程度。所以體力比較差的遊木真每次經歷為期三天的發情期後，都會躺床上至少兩天。  
而且瀬名泉還會讓他禁足一星期。  
“ゆうくん，你出門了？” 瀬名泉又嗅了嗅他的衣領，皺了皺眉，“這次是誰？那個明星還是北斗？”  
看見他嚴肅的表情，遊木真也開始慌了。  
“......沒有！難道你能嗅到他們的味道嗎？”  
“我當然嗅不到了。” 瀬名泉捏捏他的尾巴，讓遊木真渾身一軟，“你特地往身上噴我的古龍水，肯定有目的。”  
——被拆穿了。  
瀬名泉讓他禁足的原因很簡單。發情期過後，遊木真好一段時間也沒法變回完全的人類，貓耳、尾巴、虎牙都在，出門就很容易穿幫。  
他們不是普通人。如果被發現，幸運的話人們只會尖叫著跑來，不幸的話，他們會直接被科學家抓起來當研究材料。瀬名泉不知從哪聽到同類被抓起來的消息，嚇得每次都把他關家裡七天，直到身體恢復原型為止。  
當然，他遊木真也不可能安安分分地呆著就是了。  
“好啦好啦別摸我......” 他靠在瀬名泉懷裡，擺出一副示弱的姿態，“明星君要搬家，冰鷹君又沒空幫忙，我就過去幫忙了。”  
“笨蛋。”  
“嘛，我不去幫忙不就更奇怪嗎？” 他抬頭看看瀬名泉，“他知道我有空，如果我堅持呆在家裡，明星君一定不放心。”  
“那你怎麼辦？”  
“戴帽子啊！” 他從沙發底拿出一頂帽子，笑得有點尷尬，“我剛剛不小心把它扔地上了，抱歉啊......”  
那是他從瀬名泉衣櫃裡翻到的帽子。那人開門的時候他才剛到家不久，連帽子都沒能脫下來。他一時想不到辦法，就隨意把帽子扔在地上，打算過一會再放回原處。怎料瀬名泉發現他出門了，現在也只好如實招來，讓那人不要太生氣。  
瀬名泉接過帽子，無奈地嘆了嘆氣。  
“下次不要答應了。” 他輕撫著遊木真的耳朵，語氣也沒那麼重了，“我們說好要一起過正常人的生活，活到100歲的。”  
他早就聽說過帶著他們這種基因的人類活不久，平均壽命都在40歲左右。瀬名泉當然不相信這種鬼話，因為他也知道大部分的同類實際上都死於科學家手中。因此，他必須提心吊膽地防止自己暴露身份。  
既然遊木真違反了規定，必要的懲罰也是應該的。  
“ゆうくん，你......唔？！”  
剛剛還在看電視的人忽然抬頭封住他的唇，輕柔地舔著。毛茸茸的尾巴卷住他的手臂，小幅地顫動著。  
——他怎麼了？  
“......ゆうくん！”  
遊木真剛過了發情期，不可能再有反常的生理現象。也因為他剛過了發情期，瀬名泉也不可能對虛弱的他動手，這是不道德的。  
然而有誰能抵抗往他身上蹭個不停的男生？那還是他喜歡了很久的人。  
“泉さん......” 那人瞪大了那雙綠色眼睛，目光有點迷離，“喜歡......”  
再忍下去他就不叫瀬名泉。  
“嗚......”  
剛剛被撩撥的男人馬上反客為主，把遊木真死死地壓在沙發上。他舔弄著那毛茸茸的耳朵，自己也無意識地長出了耳朵和尾巴。淺灰色的尾巴與亞麻色的尾巴纏在一起，讓兩人都開始進入狀態了。  
“不、不要摸那裡......！”  
“乖，聽哥哥的話~”  
雄性的貓咪在發情期前後特別容易勃起，遊木真也不例外。瀬名泉把手探進牛仔褲的時候，那棉質內褲已濕了一片。他熟練地套弄那炙熱的器官，滿意地看那浮現在臉頰的紅暈，把二人的尾巴纏得更緊了。  
“啊......哈、......”  
“怎麼樣？喜歡嗎？”  
“唔嗯......”  
見他的呼吸變得急促，瀬名泉也鬆開那尾巴，低下頭，沿著尾巴的根部，一下一下的舔到另一個盡頭。深藍色的牛仔褲連同內褲一起被脫到膝蓋的位置，下半身的景色表露無遺。他用尾巴碰碰那依然紅腫的入口，目光有點遲疑。  
“要進來嗎？不行的話我跟你一起打出來？”  
這時遊木真已逐漸清醒過來，眼神還是有點呆滯，但他也露出了尷尬的神色。  
“呃、進來吧......”  
畢竟這是他惹的禍，給對方滅火也是應該的。  
雖然他根本不知道自己為什麼會去撩瀬名泉就是了。  
有過前幾天的經驗，瀬名泉輕而易舉地進入那狹窄的通道了。今天遊木真的體溫有點高，沒到發燒的程度，也比平日的高了不少。整根沒入後，他按記憶找到了那人的敏感點，用比較輕的力度緩緩抽插著，待他適應後才加快了節奏。  
“疼嗎？”  
“沒、沒事......”  
“嗯......”  
熾熱的液體射到內壁的一刻，遊木真眼前一黑，差點昏過去了。  
稍微恢復意識的時候他已躺在浴缸裡，身後是替他清理的瀬名泉。他能感受到那纖長的手指正往內探，到達深處還微微曲起，讓他完全不敢亂動。  
他剛剛到底怎麼了？  
“泉さん......”  
“嗯？”  
“你去過什麼地方了？”  
瀬名泉停下了動作，思考片刻，“寵物店吧。”  
“誒？”  
“我怕你呆在家裡太無聊，就買了一些毛線團什麼的......等等。”  
他想了想，忽然知道發生什麼事情了。  
“我記得她往我身上噴了什麼香精，說那能讓家裡的貓咪乖巧一點。”  
“香精？”  
“沒記錯好像是貓薄荷。”  
遊木真沒好氣地翻了個白眼。  
“是貓都對貓薄荷有反應啊！”  
“我怎麼沒有？”  
“你貓化程度比我低吧......”  
瀬名泉恍然大悟，意味深長地“哦”了一聲，又繼續把手指探進去了。  
“那下次必須讓那女人送我一打了。”  
自此以後，遊木真用自己存的錢買了一台PSP，並表示自己禁足期間不需要任何其他的娛樂產品。

Fin.

(Source: http://ea00336.pixnet.net/blog/post/49497382-%E8%AA%8D%E8%AD%98%E8%B2%93%E8%8D%89%E3%80%81%E8%B2%93%E8%96%84%E8%8D%B7%E6%88%90%E5%88%86%E5%8F%8A%E4%BD%9C%E7%94%A8)

※貓草是貓咪喜歡聞和吃的草，也稱貓大麻，貓草的功能非常多，能幫助消化吐出毛球，有整腸健胃的效果，貓薄荷草有一種天然植物化學物質，對貓咪腦內控制情感與情慾的區域會有明顯反應


End file.
